leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW021
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 心のファンファーレ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=山田浩之 | directorn=1 | director=徳本善信 | artn=1 | art=北崎正浩 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW021-BW030| footnotes=* }} The Lost World of Gothitelle! (Japanese: スカイアローブリッジとゴチルゼル！ Skyarrow Bridge and !) is the 21st episode of the , and the 678th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 3, 2011 and in the United States on June 25, 2011. Blurb The last leg of Ash and the gang’s journey to Castelia City means crossing the massive Skyarrow Bridge. As our heroes attempt to cross it, they are stopped by an angry Gothitelle—who uses its psychic power to send them back to the past, when the bridge was still under construction! A little girl named Sally offers them a ride to the city on the Water Taxi, and when our heroes board, they discover the same Gothitelle working on the boat with Sally. The two make a great team, helping the customers and handing out snacks, and Gothitelle seems very happy. Something terrible must have happened to make it so angry in the present! Slowly, the pieces come together: when the Skyarrow Bridge was finished, the Water Taxi went out of business, Sally and her family moved away, and Gothitelle went off on its own. Now it’s trapped our heroes inside its memories and won’t let them free. Ash challenges the stubborn Pokémon to a battle, but they are interrupted by a woman who calls out to Gothitelle. It turns out the woman is Sally, now grown up and trapped with our heroes inside Gothitelle’s memories! Sally talks to her old friend, letting Gothitelle know how much she misses their time together on the Water Taxi, and as the two of them reconnect, Gothitelle releases our heroes back into their own world. After bidding goodbye to Gothitelle and thanking Sally for coming to the rescue, Ash and friends cross the bridge, finally making their way into Castelia City! Plot , , and near Skyarrow Bridge, which will lead them to Castelia City. Ash becomes excited and they run to get closer to the bridge. Once they are there, the group spots a Poké Mart. Ash decides he wants to pay a visit to Professor Juniper. Just then, a woman walks towards the Poké Mart. Ash, not looking where he is going, almost runs into her. He apologizes and allows the woman to go ahead of him into the Poké Mart. Iris walks up and tells Ash that he's still a little kid. Ash goes inside and contacts Professor Juniper via the PC. Ash tells Juniper that he caught a , which makes her proud. She asks Ash if he wants to swap Sewaddle with and Ash says yes. Soon enough, Ash has his Pidove again. Then, Ash spots the woman he almost ran into earlier staring at some paintings. Ash asks what they are and the woman merely calls them "Water Taxis" with no details and walks off. The group is confused. When the group walks outside, an eerie fog rolls in. Just then, an Officer Jenny rides by on her motorcycle. Cilan asks if she could clear the fog. Officer Jenny sends out her , and Ash scans it with his Pokédex. Jenny commands Swanna to use , but to no avail. Suddenly, a van drives by, and Jenny chases it as no vehicles should be driven in the fog. Ash, despite the risks, decides to cross the Skyarrow Bridge anyway. Iris and Cilan have no choice but to follow him. Once they get on the bridge, Iris tells her to stay in her hair. Suddenly, a hits the ground under the group. They look up to see where it came from, and it came from a ! Gothitelle does not want the group to cross. Ash calls on and she uses , but Gothitelle blocks with . It then uses another Psybeam attack, but Snivy counters with . Suddenly, the ground below the group collapses! The group wake up to find that they are just at the spot where Officer Jenny and her Swanna first appeared. Just then, they see a little girl appear to invite them to ride in a little boat called the "Water Taxi" and go across the river that way. So Ash and co. walk on. The little girl, whose name is Sally, gives snacks to the group. Then she introduces them to her Pokémon, a Gothitelle! Cilan soon becomes suspicious. Meanwhile, an old woman asks the if he's heard that the "Water Taxi" is going to close soon, and he says yes. This makes Sally and Gothitelle really sad. Suddenly, they reach land after a seemingly short journey. However, Ash soon realizes that they've returned where they began! The group starts to get worried. Cilan then claims he has an idea of what's going on. He claims that it has something to do with Gothitelle and that they should go investigate. Ash and Iris agree. So they walk over to Sally and Gothitelle, who are stocking up on more snacks for their next and final voyage. Ash asks Sally if Gothitelle is her Pokémon, and Sally says no and they she has just befriended it. Then the captain calls Sally to ask her something. Then, the same fog rolls in from earlier and Gothitelle starts walking away. So the group follows it. They follow Gothitelle to the same spot on the Skyarrow Bridge. Gothitelle looks hostile and blasts a Psybeam attack. Cilan finally has the answer: this is the same Gothitelle that's accidentally thrown itself, along with Ash, Iris and Cilan into a little dream world! Ash demands that Gothitelle return them, but it refuses. Cilan suggests that Ash battle it. So Ash sends out Snivy again. Gothitelle is angered and uses Psybeam once more, which Snivy dodges easily, though it breaks many parts of the bridge. Ash calls for followed by a , but Gothitelle uses , confusing Snivy, as well as letting her get hit by a Psybeam cast by the real Gothitelle. Ash orders another Leaf Blade, though Gothitelle uses Psybeam again, hitting Snivy once more. Snivy looks badly hurt. Ash asks Snivy if she can go on, which Snivy nods determinedly. Ash tells his Snivy to use Leaf Storm, which Gothitelle avoids by using Protect. Then, suddenly, Gothitelle uses to raise all the broken parts of the bridge. It was about to send it at Snivy when suddenly, the woman from earlier turns up! The woman reveals that she is an older version of Sally and that the younger one was merely an illusion made by Gothitelle. Sally tells Gothitelle that they used to be old friends, and they go through a number of flashbacks. Gothitelle was saddened when Sally went to train to be a doctor, and it escaped from the factory. After the recounts, they wipe each other's tears off their faces. Gothitelle faces the fact that it can't go back into the past, no matter how many memories it can recount. Gothitelle decides to send Ash, Iris, and Cilan back to their world. Later, the group is saying goodbye to Sally. Sally suddenly notices Gothitelle on top of the bridge, which they say a tender goodbye. Sally ask if she can visit Gothitelle again, which Gothitelle nods to as well as waving goodbye and vanishing. Officer Jenny turns up and says how strange it was for the fog to go away so quickly. The group look at each other and laugh. The group say goodbye to Sally and continue on their journey. They cross the Skyarrow Bridge and look at the Castelia City skyline, and Ash says he is ready to get his third Unova Badge. Major events * returns to his team and sends to Professor Juniper. * Ash and cross the Skyarrow Bridge on route to Castelia City. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Sally * Professor Juniper * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * * Passengers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Sally's; debut) * (Officer Jenny's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: . ** There is no Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster following this episode, instead being replaced with a trailer for both editions of the fourteenth movie. * The "To Be Continued" caption appears at the upper edge of the screen instead of the usual lower edge. * This episode aired on June 22, 2011 in on Disney XD, three days before the American airing. * This is the first episode in the to not have any s in it. Errors Dub edits In other languages |hi=Gothitelle की खोई हुई दुनिया! |da= |de= |el= |fi= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |es_la= |es_eu= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |pl= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |sr= }} 021 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Yoshinobu Norimoto Category:Episodes animated by Masahiro Kitasaki de:Die verlorene Welt von Morbitesse!! es:EP681 fr:BW021 it:BW021 ja:BW編第21話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第21集